


That One Time Autocorrect Was Actually Correct

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Awkward situations, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Dean is bad at texting, Gabriel related incidents, Glitter, Multi, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6722974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole situation could have been avoided had Dean bothered to check his text before he’d sent it. Now he was in this mess and he had to find a way out of it… or at least a better explanation than the truth to give to Sam. Sam would never let him live this down. Hell, Sam would probably be teasing Dean about accidentally propositioning Cas, the guy he’d been madly in love with for 2 years, for the rest of his life. </p><p>Holy hell, was Cas wearing glitter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time Autocorrect Was Actually Correct

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kradarua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kradarua/gifts).



> This is mostly the fault of [Captainbunnicula](http://captainbunnicula.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. She in no way discouraged me from writing this and somehow our conversation about my bad typing/texting skills and my possessed phone resulted in this. This is also partially to blame on my phone and it's auto correct. I once meant to ask a friend if they wanted to go to a local restaurant and instead it sent them something that sounded wildly inappropriate and things just got weird.

“Hey, bitch!” Dean slammed the door shut and threw his jacket on the nearest surface.

There was a crash from somewhere else in the apartment that sounded like books hitting the floor followed by some soft cursing. A moment later Sam stumbled into the hallway and cast a withering look at Dean. “What are you doing here?”

Dean grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Was just in the neighbourhood and thought I’d stop by, see how my baby brother’s doing.”

Leaning against the wall Sam rolled his eyes. “I’m fine. You saw me last night.” Sam smirked before asking, “Are you having separation anxiety? I’ve only been moved out for three days.”

“What?” Dean said louder than intended. He coughed and shuffled from foot to food while absently running an hand through his hair. “No, just… uhh… I was just coming to see if you wanted to go out for dinner. Also you should probably lock your door.”

At that moment the door banged open behind Dean and Jo pushed her way in, arms full of an overstuffed laundry basket. “Outta the way, Dean-o” She shoved Dean none to gently with the basket as she moved to deposit it in the master bedroom.

“Door was opened to let Jo back in.” Sam grinned.

A few seconds later Jo came back into the room and stood next to Sam. “So, you here because you got separation anxiety, Dean-o?” Jo shot Dean a shit eating grin.

“I’m not…” Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest once again. “Look your stupid apartment is between the garage and my place so I just thought I’d stop by but if I’m not welcome I’ll just-”

Feeling slightly guilty Sam interrupted. “No, it’s cool. We’re glad to see you. Hey, you want me to grab us all beers and we can maybe order takeout later?”

Dean shook his head. “Would love to but I gotta do a couple more errands. But I was thinking we could grab supper, maybe that new Mexican place? La Bamba or whatever it’s called.”

Jo’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Oh god yes. I’ve been asking Sam to go there for weeks.”

Seeing that he was outnumbered Sam shrugged. “Sure, sounds good. We should invite Cas too.”

With a little too much excitement Dean pulled his phone out a quick text to his roommate, Castiel. “Like 7 sound good?” Dean glanced between Sam and Jo who both nodded at him. He stuffed his phone back into his pocket then looked at his two companions who were now grinning at him.

“So,” Jo said, her grin widening. “Now that Sam’s not there have you found your balls and asked out Cas?”

“What?” Dean shot Jo a scandalised look. “Don’t be ridiculous we- I mean I- dude, I’m totally not Cas’ type.” Dean finally huffed out.

“You know Cas is gay, right?” Sam said.

“Just ‘cause he’s gay doesn’t mean he’s into me.” Dean huffed.

Jo rolled her eyes. “Dude, Cas looks at you like you like you look at pie.”

“Does not!” Dean shot back to which both Jo and Sam shot him matching bitch faces. “Come on, I go to bars all the time and get hit on constantly. I think I would know when somebody’s into me. ‘Sides we’ve gone to all those pride events with Charlie and shit and he KNOWS I’m bi as fuck and still hasn’t expressed any interest.”

Jo let out an exasperated huff. “Yah, whatever. And I’m the fucking Queen of England”

“More like Queen of English muffins. On account of the unnatural amount of them you eat.”

“Says the man who would eat nothing but pie-”

“Yah, I think it’s enough of that.” Sam leaned between Dean and Jo to break up the quickly brewing fight. “So supper at 7 at La Bamba? Should I try to make a reservation?”

Scooping up his jacket Dean backed towards the door. “Yah, that sounds great. And drop the Cas thing. See ya, Bitch, Squirt.”

“Jerk!” Sam and Jo yelled in unison as the door closed behind Dean.

\---Meanwhile---

It was becoming increasingly apparent that Castiel was not equipped to deal with this situation. At the time that the text came in he’d been sitting awkwardly in his parents’ living room with his siblings. He hardly ever got texts (unless it was late at night and Dean was out at a bar, then Dean would send him hundreds of drunk texts) so he had assumed it would be something of grave importance. Thus it was not really his fault that when he read the text in question he dropped his phone like it had burned him and it clattered noisily on the hardwood floor.

Anna shot him a scornful look while Gabriel smirked. After a moment of silence on his part his mother finally asked, “Is everything alright, Castiel?”

With those words Castiel swiftly scooped up his phone from the floor and got up. “Yes, everything’s fine. I’ve just been reminded that I have to put the dog in the laundry- I mean walk the dishes.” At seeing the increasingly alarmed looks of his family members Castiel paused for a moment to compose himself. “What I meant to say is that I suddenly remembered that I’d promised to check in on my classmate’s dog while they are away for the weekend. And that I have to do some cleaning around the house.” He slowly began to inch towards the foyer so he could make his escape.

Glancing at the large grandfather clock in the corner his mother frowned slightly. “Well, you haven’t been here very long but I suppose it would not be good to neglect your responsibilities.”

“Alright then, I guess we better get this show on the road.” Gabriel stood up and put his mug on the table, completely ignoring the coaster set out for him. Their mother shot him a withering look which he ignored.

“What…?” Castiel asked and stared at his brother in bewilderment.

“I drove you here dumb-” Gabriel paused for a moment considering his word choice. “you silly goose, you.” He shot their mother a grin to which she only frowned slightly.

Eyes widening slightly in realisation Castiel muttered, “Right. Yes. We should get going. I really need to recycle the laundry.”

Raising an eyebrow Gabriel quickly moved to his brother’s side and guided the two of them to the foyer to grab their shoes and jackets. They said brief goodbyes and then quickly made their way to Gabriel’s car. Once the doors were firmly shut and the engine turned over Gabriel turned to Castiel and demanded, “Spill.”

“I got a text from Dean.” He said, eyes wide.

“You gotta be more specific, bro. You get a lot of texts from Dean.”

“No, you don’t understand.” Castiel grabbed on to Gabriel’s arm tightly “He asked me if I wanted to go to Last Banana.”

Gabriel’s eyebrows raised so high that it was possible they were going to shoot right off the top of his head. “Whoah, that fancy new gay club? I thought that boy only frequented dive bars and was straight as an arrow.”

“That’s what I thought too!” Castiel squeezed Gabriel’s arm tighter and at the hiss of pain Gabriel let out he realised what he was doing and released his arm. With a sigh Castiel sank back into his seat and scrubbed his hands over his face. “What do I even do, Gabe?”

“Well, for one you say yes.”

Castiel’s head snapped to the side so he could stare at Gabriel. “What?”

“Dude, you’ve been pining over him for like 50 kajillion years. Of course you say yes.”

“I have not been pining. And I’ve only known him for two years.”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and began to pull away from the curb. “You look at Dean like Dean looks at pie.”

Castiel shot him a scandalised look then turned to glare out the passenger window. After a few minutes the scowl morphed into a look of confusion. “Where are we going, Gabriel? You’re going the wrong way if you are taking me home.”

“Well, if you’re going to Last Banana you need some new clothes. I’m sorry but rumpled poor college student isn’t going to get you in Dean’s pants.”

“I do not want in Dean’s pants!” Castiel paused for a moment and mulled over what he’d just shouted out. “Well, that was a blatant lie.”

“No shit,” Gabriel muttered.

“What I meant is… we’re just going to a gay club. Together.” Castiel’s eyes go wide “but not together together!”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “Just two dudes platonically going to a gay club. Where there are going to be lots of hot gay and bisexual men that will be constantly hitting on the both of you. Not to mention the sweaty hot men on the dance floor, gyrating and in various stages of undress…”

“I guess.” Castiel says quietly, almost uncertainly.

“That sounds really gay.”

“That does sound really gay.” Castiel hides his face in his hands. “Dean really isn’t straight, is he? I’m an idiot, aren’t I?”

Gabriel chuckles, “If Dean isn’t bi then I’m the fucking Queen of England. And yes you are.”

As a sudden wave of horror washes over Castiel he pulls his hands away from his face and looks down at his clothes. “Oh my god, I can’t wear this. I can’t wear anything in my wardrobe. Gabriel, what am I going to wear?”

“Don’t worry, kiddo. I got this all under control. When we’re done Dean’s gonna look at you like you’re an entire bakery and he’s just been told it’s all you can eat.”

\---6:45---

Dean was getting antsy. It wasn’t like Castiel to be late. In fact he was usually the one lighting the fire under Dean’s ass to get them to their destination early. He checked his texts for about the 50th time and the reply of “I would be glad to accompany you” was still the last message he’d received.

Finally at 6:49 a familiar Mercedes flew around the corner and screeched to a stop in front of the apartment complex. The car was barely stopped when the passenger door flew open and Castiel sprung out holding a large bag and shooting daggers with his eyes at the driver.

At least Dean was pretty sure it was Castiel. The guy was definitely the right height and body shape and his hair even stuck up in that adorable way it did when he first woke up in the morning. However the man that was now storming towards Dean was wearing something that was distinctly not Castiel. The black t-shirt was incredibly tight and had some sort of faded band logo on it. The jeans were a dark navy and slung low on his hips, held up by a studded belt and holy shit were those rips in the knees? Even Castiel’s usually sensible loafers had been replaced with black boots.

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel stormed past Dean and wrenched open the passenger door to the Impala. He threw his bag in the back seat and closed the door.

Holy shit it was Cas. Completely dumbfounded Dean glanced back at the silver Mercedes at the curb. He locked eyes with Gabriel who was giving him a goofy grin and waving madly.

He slid behind the wheel and turned over the engine. “So… everything ok, Cas? What’s with the uhh…” he gestured at the new outfit.

Castiel turned his scornful eye on Dean but after a moment sighed dejectedly and sunk back into the seat. “Gabriel,” was all he said in response.

“Yah, ok. I get that Gabe played dress up with you but what’s with the grunge rock outfit? We’re just going for Mexican.”

“Mexican?” Castiel’s brow furrowed. “I don’t understand. You invited me to Last Banana.”

The two sat in silence for a couple minutes as Dean processed this information. Last Banana sounded so familiar, hadn’t he just been talking to someone about it? Victor maybe? Or was it Benny? Maybe… no, it was Charlie! Yah, Last Banana was…

The colour drained from Dean’s face. “I didn’t… I meant to ask you to go to that new Mexican place, La Bamba.”

“No you didn’t.” Castiel pulled his phone and handed it to Dean. Sure enough there was a text from Dean that read “hey want2 go2 Last Banana 2nite? 7? I will pick u up”

And that’s when Dean realised his mistake. Since he’d gotten his new phone he’d noticed that the autocorrect was a bit berserk but never before had it changed something so drastically. Well there had been that awkward time he’d texted Sam “can u bring home eggs n Brent” instead of “can u bring home eggs n bread” and Sam had brought home Brent, his co-worker at the library. At least they’d all laughed it off and Brent had stayed for dinner.

 “Is that glitter?” Dean finally blurted out.

Castiel let out a short laugh. “Yes. Gabriel thought he was being hilarious. Something about me really looking like a fairy or something. It was hard to tell through all the giggling.” He scrubbed his hands over his face in hopes to remove some of the glitter. Not knowing what else to do with his now glitter covered hands he rubbed them on his pants. It didn’t really accomplish anything as his pants were also covered in glitter.

“Hey, don’t go rubbing that shit all over Baby’s interior,” Dean was going to say more on the matter but Castiel shot him another withering look. “Yah I know, not your fault. Just try to minimise the damage. I’m still finding glitter from Sam’s birthday 2 years ago and that demented clown.”

Castiel groaned and put his hand over his face. “I’m still sorry for that. I didn’t think Gabriel would actually go through with… whatever that was.” The two sat in silence for a couple moments as they thought over the disaster of Sam’s birthday

“Glitter aside… what are we going to do?” Dean finally broke the silence.

With a sigh Castiel reached for the door handle. “I suppose I should go change.”

“No!” Dean’s hand shot out and grasped Castiel’s elbow. “What I mean,” a brilliant blush spread across his cheeks. “It looks good, no, you look good, I mean… you know…” he pulled his arm back and rubbed the back of his neck. “The outfit, it looks good on you.”

A soft blush began to spread across Castiel’s cheeks as well. “Oh,” He said and dropped his hand from the door handle.

“We could go to Last Banana after. Together. You know, ‘cause you’re already dressed for it…”

“Oh?” Castiel’s eyes widened as he watched Dean fidget. “Oh! Yes, I would like that. Together! Very much... that would be nice.” A goofy smile was beginning to creep across Castiel’s face before it fell slightly. “You really aren’t straight, are you?”

Dean let out a loud bark of laughter and put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder as he tried to quell the subsequent giggle fit. “Dude, no. Never. I’ve been distinctly not straight since I was 14 and kissed Aaron Bass at Rhonda Hurley’s birthday party then later got to second base with him in Rhonda’s older sister’s bedroom.”

At seeing the almost proud smile on Dean’s face Castiel took a moment to think over this new information. Yes Dean had accompanied him and Charlie to many pride events and his obsession with Harrison Ford and Dr. Sexy bordered on the homoerotic but there had never been any men doing the walk of shame from Dean’s bedroom in the morning. Except for… “Oh my god, Benny.”

Raising an eyebrow Dean chuckled softly, “Nah. I mean yah, I totally had a thing for him, come on he’s fucking gorgeous, but sadly he’s got a fiancé and I got at least some standards.” He was about to elaborate when his phone began playing Europe’s ‘The Final Countdown’. Muttering a couple curses he pulled out is phone and answered it. “What’s up, bitch? What? Yah, we’re on our way. There was a Gabriel related incident. Yah, everyone’s ok. Just some glitter, no raccoons or superglue this time. Ok, see you soon, bitch,”

“Sam?” Castiel asked as he gestured at the phone.

“Yah, wondering where we are.” He glanced at his phone screen noticing that it was now 7:04. “So, we good? Gonna have dinner with Sam and Jo then head out to Last Banana?”

“I would go anywhere with you, Dean.”

Me too, Cas. Whatever you want, I’ll be there.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
